Having a Good Time
by SPRACE's Illegitimate Child
Summary: Kid Blink hated amusement parks. But for Mush...for Mush he could make an exception. BLUSH child!fic. Pure fluff.


**Author's Note: **It's four-thirty in the morning, I can't sleep, and I have writer's block. My solution? Attempt to write a BLUSH oneshot. Because I haven't yet written any BLUSH...and I want to. I'd say you could either call this a ficlet or the shortest oneshot ever written! Seriously...so short.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Newsies. Disney does. I also don't own the Extreme Swing. That belongs to whoever owns Valleyfair. I'm not sure who that is.

**Warnings**: Other than its extreme shortness? None. This is just plain BLUSH child!fluff, and it's not even really slashy. Just cutesy. This is the first fluff I've ever written so...try not to put too much fire in your flame? Or would that be flame in your fire?

* * *

"Kid, let's go on that one!" Kid Blink stared up at the towering contraption in front of him.

"I don't think so, Mushy. It looks...big."

"It's just the Extreme Swing!"

"They weren't kidding when they called it 'extreme.'"

"Come on, Kid! I don't wanna go on it alone!" Blink looked into the eyes of his friend, knowing that it wasn't a good idea; whenever he looked at those deep brown eyes, he couldn't say no. He took a gulp and looked at the ride once more.

"Alright Mushy." Mush giggled in excitement and grabbed Blink's hand, pulling him into the line. He was practically bouncing with happiness, while Blink was shaking in fear. But it sure did help to have his best friend by his side. And he did like seeing so happy. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. As they approached the little yellow line which signaled that they were next, Blink's stomach dropped. "It...looks even bigger up close."

"I know! Isn't it great!" Blink felt a lump for in his throat as he (pathetically) faked his enthusiasm.

"Yeah...great." Mush gazed at Blink in confusion.

"Kid-"

"Next!" Mush excitedly turned and ran towards the ride, pulling Blink's arm to make sure he followed. Both of them boarded and sat in two seats next to each other. They buckled their seat belts and the safety harnesses were lowered onto them. The fact that they were needed made Blink skeptical.

"Ya sure this ride is safe, Mushy?"

"Of course it is, Kid! These are just for...reassurance. You don't think I'd let you go on a ride that wasn't safe, do ya?"

"No, I guess not." Mush smiled and began eagerly kicking his legs. As the ride started up, Blink felt his face turn white. He whispered to himself. "_Please let it be over quick_." Mush was blissfully unaware of the mental pain he was going through. As the ride began speeding up, swinging back and forth in the motion of a swing, Blink suddenly got the feeling his lunch was going to make a guest appearance. Mush was thoroughly enjoying himself, yelling with all the other riders at each incline and decline. Kid Blink almost wished that _Mush _wasn't enjoying it, just so it would make it easier for _him _to not enjoy it. But Mush quickly noticed the fear written all over Kid Blink's face.

"You okay, Kid?" Blink answered through clenched teeth.

"Yepp. Completely fine." Mush continued enjoying the ride, but couldn't help but worry about his friend. Kid Blink continued cringing until the ride came to a complete stop. At that time, he sighed in relief, but found himself still clutching to his harness.

"Kid? The ride's over. You can get off now." Kid Blink opened his eyes to look at his best friend, who was being way too nice and caring about it.

"Oh. Right." He began undoing his harness and readied himself to jump off. Mush reached over and grabbed Kid Blink's hand and held it as, together, they lept to the ground. Mush smiled wide at him and began heading towards the ride exit.

"Let's go on another one!" Kid Blink slightly winced. "A...a slower one." The two exchanged smiles. He wasn't sure why, but Blink felt much better than he had just a moment ago. Mush started running off.

"Mushy wait!" Mush stopped and Kid Blink caught up to him. He grabbed his hand and clutched it in his own. Both of them wore happy grins as they walked - together - to get on another (gentler) ride...and perhaps get some mini-donuts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow. I should never write fluff again. The title is from the song "Are You Having a Good Time?" by Lazlo Bane. But...Yeah I got the idea for this fic after a trip to Valleyfair. And then my Race!muse said to me: "I think Kid Blink would be afraid of the big rides." And...I don't know. Now there's this. And I need to shut my trap because now the Author's Notes sections are longer than the actual fic!

But I won't stop because I have to share. I am going to...BROOKLYN! Yepp. Spot Conlon's territory. I'm leavin' in 2 weeks. I'm very excited. :)

Hey...I may want to add a second chapter to this? Yes? No?

* * *


End file.
